Unforgettable
by NotMoose67
Summary: As we saw in the episode "My Heart Will Go On," Bobby and Ellen make an adorable couple. I decided to imagine what their married life would have been like, and here is what I created.


The car rattled and shook as Bobby continued to drive down the dark path ahead. A dim light from the headlights barely lit the road, but that was all right because Bobby knew where he was going. He always knew how to make his way home again. Bobby and the Winchesters had just finished a case in Kansas and Bobby left the boys to go back home. It was nice being with Sam and Dean, but home was better. The car shop was at home; all of his books were at home; and most importantly, Ellen was at home. Ellen was at home and that made everything there perfect. Bobby continued to drive on into the night, thinking of home and Ellen the entire way. The radio played soft rock and the engine steadily hummed as Bobby journeyed homeward.

Bobby pulled into the car lot early in the morning and parked amidst the other junk cars. Feeling rather exhausted from the trip, Bobby sleepily wandered into the house and took off his hat and leather jacket. The house smelled like its musty old self; the old books gave off a distinct odor that filled the room and the hardwood floors still smelled of aging pine. Bobby set his hat on the kitchen table and placed the jacket across the chair. Light poured into the kitchen from the window and Bobby knew it wouldn't be long before he would have to be up and ready to work again. The floor creaked as he slowly made it to the bedroom and the door let out a long moan as it opened. Bobby entered the room and saw Ellen in the bed, laying peacefully underneath the wool blankets. Bobby sat on the bed and took off his boots, trying to make as little noise as possible as to not disturb the sleeping beauty next to him. He took off the clothes he was wearing, which were covered in vampire blood and dirt, and put on a clean pair of flannel pants and an old torn shirt. Bobby slipped into the blankets and lay down. He stroked Ellen's hair and kissed her forehead before relaxing into the mattress. Bobby quickly drifted off to a deep and dreamless sleep.

The next morning Bobby was awakened by the sunlight shining in through the blinds. Bobby yawned as he forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face to wash off the remaining grime from the night before and to hopefully look a bit more presentable. The smell of frying bacon drifted throughout the house and Bobby knew Ellen had been up for a while. Bobby moseyed into the kitchen and saw Ellen standing at the stove. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ellen turned to the side and kissed Bobby on the cheek.

"Mornin'." She said softly.

"Mornin'. Sorry I was home so late last night, the hunt was a little more intense than we expected. Turns out there was more than one nest in that dumb little town that we had to get rid of."

"Huh, well… I'm sure that was a hell of a night." Ellen said jokingly.

"Yeah, hell of a night." Bobby responded, laughing a little at the memory of it. He sat down at the table and poured himself a cup of steaming coffee. Ellen sat across from him and placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the table.

"Thanks." Bobby said in a gruff voice as he picked up a fork and started eating.

"Any new injuries this time?" Ellen asked. Bobby could tell she was concerned.

"Not this time."

"You need to be more careful, darlin'. I ain't losin' you because of some stupid injury." Her smile was sweet but Bobby knew that she was really more worried about him than she wanted him to believe. "So how are my boys?" Ellen asked, switching the subject.

"Oh they're fine. I mean, they're in a crap ton of trouble as always, but that's just them. Best thing is they're both still alive. That's about all I can ask for with those two."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they always are. Say, when are they comin' around here again? I know Jo would love to see them too; she's always wanting to hunt with those two goons again." Ellen took a sip of coffee and stared out the window at the sunny spring morning.

"Oh, I'll make sure they come by soon. They owe me a real visit that doesn't end in me helping them with some case." Bobby smirked a little at his own comment and took another sip of his coffee. He noticed Ellen staring out the window. She looked serene and collected but there was more behind those eyes. Bobby placed his hand on top of hers and weaved their fingers together.

"Everything all right?" He asked quietly.

"I just keep wondering why you never let me hunt with you anymore. It'd make me feel a heck of a lot safer if I was there with you, you know?" Ellen continued to peer out the window. Bobby could see her eyes shift focus as she turned back towards him. "I better get down to the roadhouse soon. All those early comers will be around in the next few hours." Ellen picked up the empty plate in front of Bobby and brought it to the sink. Bobby watched her rinse the plate as he finished his coffee. Bobby reached across the table and picked up Ellen's army green jacket. As she walked to the door, Bobby helped her put it on. He escorted Ellen to the front door of the house and opened the door. A rush of cold air flew into the room and Ellen lingered for a moment. Bobby leaned down and gently kissed his wife. Ellen's hands played with Bobby's shirt as the short embrace came to an end. Bobby let out a long, quiet sigh and smiled at Ellen. She smiled back as she took Bobby's hat from the hat rack and placed it on his head. Bobby wished she didn't have to go, but he let her anyway.

The door closed and Bobby stood there for a moment, thinking. He walked back into the bedroom and put on his working clothes and boots. He picked up the radio and took it outside to the lot of misshapen and beat up cars. Bobby started work on the car he had been fixing up, all the whole listening to the classic rock and blues songs playing on the radio. As the day slowly passed, Bobby couldn't help but think of the conversation he'd had with Ellen earlier. Of course he knew she loved hunting, and of course he knew she was one of the best hunters out there. Ellen could handle just about anything from vampires to demons, but the thought of anything happening to her terrified Bobby. He couldn't risk losing her, not Ellen. It had taken Bobby years to even think of coping with the death of his first wife and Bobby didn't want to be forced into that situation again. He didn't want to feel the incredible loss of another woman he loved with everything he was. There was no denying it; Bobby was afraid of losing Ellen.

The sun was setting and Bobby knew Ellen would be home soon. She always let the younger men work the bar late at night, but occasionally she came home later than usual. Bobby was cleaning up the area had been using when he heard the sound of a car pulling up. He wiped off his hands with an old rag and walked back towards the house. Ellen was already in the kitchen preparing some kind of soup on the stove. Bobby entered the house and the floor creaked as he went into the kitchen.

"Hi." Bobby mumbled.

"Hi there. Why so quiet?" Ellen asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just been a long day." Bobby said as he sat down in a lounge chair and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "How was your day?"

"Fine." Ellen spoke softly as she walked towards Bobby's chair and sat down on its arm. She took the glass from Bobby, drank what was left, and kissed his cheek. Ellen rubbed her hand along Bobby's shoulder and stood back up. Bobby could tell she was still a little bitter about what had happened earlier. He knew they would have to talk about it sometime.

"Soup's on."

The couple sat down and ate their soup quietly for a few minutes.

"Why won't you let me hunt with you?" Ellen started, she was clearly a bit angry but not infuriated. "Is it because I haven't killed any vamps or demons recently? Do you not think I'm a good enough hunter to be with you and those Winchester boys?"

"No, no it's nothing like that." Bobby grunted.

"Then what is it? What are you afraid of, Bobby?" Ellen pried for answers. Bobby remained quiet for a minute before looking up into Ellen's eyes and answering.

"Losing you. I… I'm afraid of losing you." He spoke quietly, trying not to think about the idea. Ellen remained silent. She looked up at Bobby with a sad expression on her face.

"Well, we're lucky that'll never happen." Ellen reached across the table and stroked her hand over Bobby's arm before standing up. Bobby went back into the other room while Ellen started cleaning the dishes at the sink. He looked over at the old tape player sitting on the desk. There were a few tapes lying around near it and Bobby rummaged through the piles to find a certain one. He finally found the one he wanted and placed it into the player. The song started to play and the sweet sounds of piano and strings echoed through the the house. Nat King Cole's melodic voice sang the lyrics of "Unforgettable" and Bobby walked over to where Ellen was standing. He put his hands on her waist and turned her towards him. Ellen still had soap on her hands and her shirt was wet from the sink. Bobby took her hand and walked her closer to the music.

"Oh, come on Bobby. You know I don't dance much." Ellen said as she smiled at the hunter.

"You did on our wedding night. It was 'Unforgettable'." Bobby grinned like a young boy in love as he looked longingly at Ellen. This was their first dance, and it had truly been unforgettable. Bobby rested one hand on Ellen's waist and took her hand with the other and the two began to dance.

Bobby extended his arm and Ellen slowly spun around and drifted back into Bobby's arms. He held her close and never wanted to let go. Ellen smiled up at Bobby before resting her head on his shoulder. The two were connected in this one moment, this one unforgettable moment. Bobby hummed to the tune and he felt completely at peace. All the worries had gone away. The song came to an end but the couple remained linked. They gently swayed back and forth and the only sound heard was the creaking of the floor.

"I love you." Bobby whispered.

"I love you too, ya idjit."


End file.
